Letters no letters
by Coleen La Fourbe
Summary: Dans le cadre du recueil "Letters/no letters" proposé par le YodasGang. Si Hagrid, Ron, Lucius et Cédric n'avaient pas eu leurs lettres d'admission, que se serait-il passé ?
1. Si Cédric n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

Si Cédric Diggory n'avait pas reçu sa lettre...

POV Amos Diggory

Novembre 1988

Cela fait trois mois que Cédric aurait du être à Poudlard. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Qui a commis une erreur aussi abominable ? Je l'ai pourtant inscrit à sa naissance. Je ne comprends pas. Et les trois Weasley, de l'autre côté du vallon, y sont eux pourtant. Ce n'est pas logique. Pas normal. Mes réclamations n'y ont rien fait. Je ne comprends pas. Il aurait pu découvrir le château où j'ai passé mes meilleures années, se faire des amis, suivre des cours passionnants. Et parce qu'il n'a pas reçu une stupide lettre, il n'a pas le droit d'y aller. Je ne comprends pas.

Avril 1990

J'ai été démis de mes fonctions. Il paraitrait que je ne faisais plus assez bien mon travail. Je ne comprends pas cette décision. D'accord, peut-être me suis-je trop plaint de cet énergumène de Dumbledore, mais il n'y avait aucune raison à ne pas accepter mon fils dans son école. A cause de lui, je suis sur que Cédric n'a pas pu développer ses pouvoirs. Il devrait etre en deuxième année maintenant. Je ne comprends pas. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais trop distrait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les créatures magiques dont j'ai la charge passionnent Cédric, il aurait pu prendre ma suite. Non, il aurait fait bien mieux que ça. Il aurait été un excellent sorcier. Peut-être même premier ministre. Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

Février 1993

J'ai du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ma femme m'a quitté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle m'a reproché que j'étais devenu terne. J'ai gardé Cédric auprès de moi. Mais il me fuit. Après tout, il a 15 ans maintenant. Il ne veut pas rester tout le temps avec son papa. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Les sorciers d'origine moldue se font tuer à Poudlard. Cela aurait un rapport avec Harry Potter. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas cette idée.

Octobre 1994

Je n'y crois pas. Ils ont réinstauré le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mon Cédric aurait eu l'age d'y participer. Pas seulement l'age, mais les capacités. Il l'aurait gagné même. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Mais je ne peux pas lui en parler. Sa garde m'a été enlevée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Mai 1996

Je ne comprends pas. J'ai perdu ma maison. Cédric ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai plus rien dans ma vie, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas.

Avril 1997

C'est la guerre. Je suis un mangemort, mais cette fois, je comprends pourquoi.


	2. Si Hagrid n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

Rubeus était un petit bonhomme trapu d'à peine onze ans. Petit, si l'on considère son entourage. En effet, il vivait avec sa mère, une géante de 5m75. Son père, un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, le lui avait confié quelques années auparavant, ne pouvant plus élever leur fils convenablement. Rubeus, que ses congénères avaient renommé "Rag" pour des commodités de prononciation, s'était complètement imprégné de la culture géane. Ainsi, il se réveillait chaque matin en même temps que le soleil, et partait chasser quelques biches pour accompagner son petit-déjeuner. Tout guilleret, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et pas lavés depuis... toujours, il retourna dans sa caverne auprès de sa mère, Fridulva, qui se réveillait tout juste. La chasse avait été bonne ce matin, il avait même un cadeau pour sa chère maman. Rag s'était si bien adapté qu'il en avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris chez les sorciers, jusqu'à n'avoir qu'un vague souvenir de son père.

En attendant que Fridulva soit prête à manger, il alla se battre avec les autres jeunes géants. Sa petite taille ne semblait pas poser de problèmes, car il était plus vif et plus agile que ses amis. Il laissa tout de même le fils du Gurg, le chef de la tribu, lui fracasser la tête contre un rocher, car il avait compris que son statut social n'en permettait pas autrement. Et puis, pensait-il, c'est aussi vachement rigolo. Alors, il fit semblant de rebondir et de tituber pour amuser la galerie, car c'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à se faire accepter dans le clan. Être un sang-mêlé n'était pas toujours évident, il l'avait souvent appris à ses dépens.

Soudain, il entendit le grognement qui avait bercé toute son enfance. Celui de sa mère, qui l'invitait à revenir à la caverne pour prendre son repas. Il reposa un de ses camarades dont il venait de démettre l'épaule, et s'élança à travers la montagne. Sa mère l'appelait, sa douce et tendre mère qui ne manquait jamais de lui fabriquer des belles et énormes masses, qui lui gardait toujours le coeur des proies qu'elle chassait car elle savait que son fils préférait les morceaux sanguinolents. Une maman géante très attentionnée, en somme.

Rag déboula en courant dans leur grotte, une bave de bonheur dégoulinant de son menton. Déjà parce qu'il allait manger, et ça oui, il aimait manger, mais aussi et surtout car, pour une fois, c'était à lui d'offrir quelque choses à sa mère.

Fridulva avait disposé sur une dalle de pierre les vivres de leur repas, le tout décoré des fleurs et de cranes d'animaux qu'elle disposait habituellement à l'entrée de leur caverne. Tout jouasse, Rag sortit ses prises de leur cachette, tout en gardant sa surprise pour la fin du repas. Ils s'empiffrèrent comme des ogres, enfin, comme des géants, et s'affalèrent contre la paroi, repus. Après un instant de digestion, le demi-géant s'approcha solennellement de sa mère. Il fit apparaître dans ses mains le cadeau dont il était si fier. Un hibou. Sa mère en fut très heureuse, arracha la tête de l'animal encore vivant, pour offrir le corps frêle et encore chaud à fils. Rag en fut tout ému, mais n'en goba pas moins la bestiole d'une bouchée. Il sentit alors quelque chose d'étrange sous ses dents, et le recracha. Accroché à l'une des pattes de l'animal, il vit un espèce de machin blanc, qui lui évoqua un très vague souvenir de sa vie d'humain. "du papier" se dit-il. "oui, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça". Il eut un élan d'humanité, puis, pensant que ça n'était pas aussi important que de manger, ravala aussi sec la lettre, cachetée du sceau de Poudlard.


	3. Si Lucius n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

_Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre._

_Le 16 août 1965._

_Monsieur,_

_Je vous informe de la modification de mon testament. Veuillez retirer instamment Lucius Malfoy, deuxième du nom, de ce document. Ce garçon n'ayant pas été admis à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ni à Durmstrang, où je l'avais pourtant recommandé, il n'est donc plus apte à porter le nom de notre famille._

_Aussi, en tant que responsable de nos affaires privées, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir transplaner dans de brefs délais à notre demeure, afin d'enlever ce cracmol de ma vue. Veuillez excuser mon langage, mais je préfère ne pas avoir de descendance plutôt que cela. Vous veillerez à le changer de pays, de nom, ainsi que de lui administrer un oubliettes. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, et avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Abraxas Malfoy_


	4. Si Ron n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

- Maman, je peux avoir ma robe de sorcier ?  
- Plus tard, mon petit Ronny, plus tard, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas reçu ta liste de fournitures, on achètera tout en même temps, d'accord ? répondit Molly Weasley à son garçon de 11 ans

- Mais c'est pas grave, on prend de l'avance, c'est chouette et comme ça je la porterai avec mes frères ! s'exclama Ron

- Non mon chéri, mais je te promets qu'on reviendra rien que tous les deux au chemin de traverse, et je t'offrirai un délicieux jus de citrouille, soupira tristement Molly

(on aura beaucoup, beaucoup de temps tous les deux, pensa t-elle )

- Et des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, dis maman ? (si cela pouvait combler le manque qu'il va ressentir...)  
- Tout ce que tu voudras mon chéri, tout ce que tu voudras, chuchota Molly.

Mais l'on ne peut conserver l'innocence d'un enfant éternellement. Alors un soir d'août, alors qu'un orage se préparait au loin, Molly et Arthur organisèrent un conseil de famille. Molly voyait ses enfants autour de la table : Percy lisant une histoire à Ginny, Fred et George se bataillant pour savoir qui serait assis à côté de leur père, et Ron, les yeux pleins d'espoir, attendant que sa maman parle.

- Mes petits anges, on doit vous parler de quelque chose avec votre père. Surtout, pas de panique, ça ne change rien. On est une famille, on s'aime, tous autant que nous sommes.  
- des anges, des anges.. grommela Percy en jetant un regard aux jumeaux.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! s'énerva Arthur.  
Alors, les grands garçons comprirent que le sujet était sérieux, et cessèrent leurs simagrées.  
Molly retint un sanglot, puis se lança :

- Ronny, viens près de moi, viens dans mes bras. Le petit rouquin s'exécuta, en s'inquiétant pour sa maman.

- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Mon petit chéri, sache que ton papa et moi nous t'aimons, tes frères et soeurs aussi.

Alors, les plus grands comprirent ce qui se tramait et devinrent tous trois livides.

- Ron, reprit Arthur, voyant que sa femme ne pouvait continuer. Durant les prochaines années tu vas rester avec Maman et Ginny à la maison. Tu vas voir, tu vas apprendre plein de choses, tu pourras jouer avec Ginny toute la journée, avec maman tu pourras faire la cuisine et tout plein de choses passionnantes. Tu auras le droit de venir bidouiller avec moi dans mon atelier, et parfois même je t'emmènerai au ministère.

Le garçonnet n'en menait pas large, il ne comprenait pas toutes les attentions de ses parents. Alors, il posa la question fatidique :

- Mais, je n'aurai pas le temps, je serai à l'école, non ?


End file.
